mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News/Bad Medicine
This is a review of Bad Medicine. 1/3 I'm now working at a hospital and starting to notice a paparazzi sneaking around the premises... *'Stats Recommendation': 276 *'Rewards': Brand Basics x1, Creative Thinking x1, and 108 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction: '''See what the paparazzi is up to. '''MC: Find out what it is he wants. Special Event (33%) Take a guess to why would a paparazzi be stalking around in hospital... MC: This must be it. Choice 1: A big star is hospitalized here? *'Feedback': (Fail) You ask around but no one knows of any big star. MC: Hmm, no star at all. Choice 2: Maybe some sort of a conspiracy? *'Feedback': (Perfect) You play detective for several days and figure this is the most logical explanation. MC: Yeah, I'm guessing it's this. Choice 3: Maybe someone in his family is sick? *'Feedback': (Fail) You follow him for days and can safely rule this out. MC: Rats, I guessed wrong! Special Event (66%) You want to nab and grill him but he's too fast for you, so you... MC: Don't you think you can get away from me! Choice 1: Run after him in sneakers, anyway. *'Feedback': (Fail) You can't catch him and are out of breath in the hallway. MC: "He... is... too.. fast..." Choice 2: Ride a bike in hospital corridor. *'Feedback': (Fail) He took the stairs when he realized he can't outrun a bike. MC: Stairs?! That's cheating! Choice 3: Shout "I got breaking news!" *'Feedback': (Perfect) He runs two steps, turns around and walks toward you. MC: Brain, not brawn! Special Event (99%) The paparazzi tells you his name is Gale, and he'll give you the story if you can make an offer that interests him... MC: All right, this is the offer... Choice 1: You give up juicy industry gossip. *'Feedback': (Fail) You broke the unwritten rule of entertainment industry and gets boycotted by major stars. MC: You can't be too greedy. Choice 2: You offer exclusive TV show news. *'Feedback': (Perfect) He ponders and agrees to the offer. MC: Good, we have a deal! Choice 3: You want him to give you a freebie. *'Feedback': (Fail) He turns and leaves. MC: Come on, not even a hint? Expand for result. Paparazzi hounds hospital for sick superstar? A reputable suburban hospital is now stalked by paparazzi, many speculate a big star is hospitalized there. 2/3 I'm working at a hospital and starting to notice a paparazzi sneaking around the premises... * Stats Recommendation: 955 * Rewards: Brand Basics x4, Creative Thinking x3, and 144 Introduction: You learn Gale's secret and decide to help him. MC: How can you help Gale? Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Gale tells you the hospital is illegally experimenting drugs on patients. He's here to blow the lid off the scheme... MC: Should I believe him? Choice 1: You: "You're a righteous dude!" * Feedback: (Perfect) Gale appreciates you thinking so highly of him. MC: If that's the case, I have to help him! '' '''Choice 2': You: "That's it? Not interested." * Feedback: (Fail) "Fine, this is where we part, then!" You never see him again. MC: It's just a waste of time. '' '''Choice 3': You: "Don't you be lying to me!" * Feedback: (Fail) "Fine, don't believe me!" You never see him again. MC: It has to be a lie, so forget him. '' '''Special Event (66%) ' Gale asks you for a way to get inside the storage room... MC: It's our only option left! Choice 1: You steal the key from the office. Feedback: (Fail) You're caught and taken downtown along with Gale. MC: Crap, we're caught! '' '''Choice 2': Blend in with maintenance staff. * Feedback: (Fail) You and Gale are both small in stature and easily spotted. MC: My bad for the harebrained scheme... '' '''Choice 3': Hide in crates tagged for storage. * Feedback: (Perfect) You get into the storage room successfully. MC: We did it! That was actually kinda exciting! '' '''Special Event (99%)' You got the proof for experimental drugs, but Gale just blew his cover! How do you slip him out of the facility? MC: Sorry, you just have to bear it. Choice 1: Wheel him out on a gurney. * Feedback: (Fail) Doctors mistaken Gale for a transfer patient and help both of you into an ambulance. MC: What have I been doing? '' '''Choice 2': Wheel him out in a trash receptacle. * Feedback: (Perfect) You avoid detection in your janitor disguise and can get him out anytime. MC: I can smell victory! '' Expand for result. '''Kind man infiltrates hospital to expose dark secret!' The stalker is Gale, who's been "undercover" for days with intent to expose the dark secret side of this hospital. 3/3 I'm now working at a hospital and starting to notice a paparazzi sneaking around the premises... *'Stats Recommendation': 1562 *'Rewards': Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x2, and 173 Expand for plot investigation. Introduction: '''I must help Gale expose the conspiracy! '''MC: Let's go, we can do it! Special Event (33%) You and Gale are almost out of door when alarms blare! So you... MC: Don't worry about me, just go! Choice 1: Just give up, they caught you. *'Feedback': (Fail) You two are surrounded by security. MC: We're done for... Choice 2: What else is there to do but run! *'Feedback': (Fail) You're too slow and security surrounds you. MC: We're done for... Choice 3: Stay behind to cover Gale's escape. *'Feedback': (Perfect) You allow Gale to escape with the evidence. MC: I just hope he can bring this crooked facility down! Special Event (66%) The head of the facility interrogates you about the attempted escape and you reply... MC: Let's try this lie... Choice 1: I'm going to expose your conspiracy! *'Feedback': (Fail) He locks you up in a room. MC: Now I'm done for... Choice 2: I, uh, wasn't trying to flee... *'Feedback': (Fail) He senses something fishy and locks you up in a room. MC: Now I'm done for... Choice 3: I was chasing after a suspicious person! *'Feedback': (Perfect) He sees you're calm and lets you go. MC: Hey, that worked! What a surprise! Special Event (99%) The scandal gets out and has the community in a huge uproar. Then one day you get a mail from Gale... MC: Could it be...? Choice 1: Did he send me a plush doll? *'Feedback': (Fail) You open the mail and it's a photo of you and a man whose face is blurred out. MC: That bastard secretly took photos of me! Choice 2: Did he send me a thank-you note? *'Feedback': (Fail) You open the mail and it's a photo of you and a man whose face is blurred out. MC: That bastard secretly took photos of me! Choice 3: Did he send me a photo pf a scale? *'Feedback': (Perfect) You open the mail and it's a photo of you and a man whose face is blurred out. MC: It is a photo, and of me too! I'll get you for this, Gale! Expand for result. Unscrupulous hospital exposed! Following a shocking covert investigation, the dark plot of an unscrupulous hospital was finally exposed with justice served! Category:City News investigations Category:Pages that need improvement